Fugitive
by EbonySolcum
Summary: Newt and Tina have been married for three months and are living peacefully in New York. Then Grindelwald escapes and someone has decided that Tina was responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Tina and Newt jumped as someone started pounding on their door. They had been sitting in their living room, reading silently, when the banging started. They glanced at each other then Tina slowly pulled out her wand and made her way to the door.

"Open up!" the man on the other side of the door demanded.

Tina opened the door and seven of her co-workers flooded into the room.

Thomas Conrad, the most powerful Auror in the group, pointed his wand at her and declared, "Porpentina Scamander, you are under arrest for assisting in the escape of Gellert Grindelwald."

"What?" Tina and Newt exclaimed in unison.

"Please hand over your wand," Conrad commanded.

"You can't arrest her," Newt insisted. He had gotten to his feet and had his own wand raised. "She's innocent. She hasn't done anything."

Conrad kept his wand pointed at Tina's chest as he turned to face Newt. "That may be so but there is strong evidence pointing towards her, I'm sorry, Scamander, but she has to come with us."

Greer and McGee had their wands pointed at Newt and they kept their wands pointed at him as he crossed the room to his wife. He gently rested his free hand on her shoulder. She reached up and gave it a squeeze.

Tina kept her eyes on Conrad as she slowly began to turn towards Newt. When he didn't react, she faced her husband and threw her arms around his neck.

"Everything's going to be fine," she whispered, more to herself. "Everything'll be okay. We both know I'm innocent. MACUSA won't do anything without concrete evidence and there isn't any because I'm innocent."

"But, Tina," he whimpered. "That time - that December - they tried to kill you. You were innocent, you hadn't done anything wrong but they accused you of - of working with me to - to expose the wizarding world and tried to k-kill you without any proof."

"No, Newt, no. That wasn't MACUSA. MACUSA doesn't work like that. That was Grindelwald, remember? Graves ordered us to be executed and you revealed him to be Grindelwald." Tina took his face in both hands and brushed his tears away. "I love you," she murmured before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Everything'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Newt nodded slightly and she kissed him again before turning back to the Aurors. Without saying anything, she handed her wand to Conrad who slipped it into his pocket. Reed and Jackson grabbed her firmly by the arms and dragged her out of her house. They escorted her to an out of the way corner and Disapparated.

Tina was shoved into a cell in the depths of MACUSA. She backed into a corner and, as soon as the Aurors had vanished, she sunk to the ground, pulled her knees up to her face, and let herself cry. She had tried to sound confident when telling Newt that everything would be alright but she wasn't so sure it would be. She had been in trouble with MACUSA before but that time she had only lost her job, she hadn't been put in jail. This time, she had been. On top of that, she hadn't even done anything this time.

_What kind of 'evidence' could they have against me?_

Newt tightened his grip on his wand as he watched the Aurors drag Tina out of the house. Conrad approached him.

"Scamander," he said cautiously. "Your wife will be fine. Many of us know she's innocent and we'll be doing everything we can to help her."

"Thank you," Newt said coldly.

"I understand how you must feel and I'd understand if you didn't want to go to work tomorrow but we're gonna need you to come. President Piquery needs to speak with you."

"I don't want to speak to her," Newt said through gritted teeth.

Conrad nodded. "I know, but I'm sure you'll change your mind once you've heard what she has to say."

Newt wasn't able to sleep that night. He tossed and turned for hours in a restless sleep. Eventually, he gave up. He needed Tina. He had grown used to having her curled up against him. He missed her warmth.

Realizing he wasn't going to fall asleep, he climbed out of bed and made his way down into his case. He busied himself with preparing the food for his creatures. When he had finished doing that, he had gone back up and sat at his desk, trying to distract himself with his work. Eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming of the execution chamber they had been in barely one year before.

When he woke up in the morning, he slowly fed his creatures. He made himself some breakfast but couldn't bring himself to eat it. Since he was already late for work, he pulled on his blue coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He grabbed his case and left, quickly making his way to MACUSA.

Newt reached the office he shared with Tina and dropped into the chair behind his desk. He stared at his wife's desk and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

"How am I supposed to get anything done today?" he muttered.

Newt shook his head and tried to start getting some work done. About half an hour later, Conrad appeared in the doorway.

"The President's ready to see you now."

Newt nodded. He quickly put his things away then grabbed his case and followed the Auror out of the room. Conrad quickly led him up to President Piquery's office. Newt had only been there twice before. The first time had been just over a year ago when he had convinced her to give Tina her job back. The second time had been just after he had married Tina, nearly three months ago, when he had been offered a job working alongside his new wife.

Newt nervously fidgetted with the handle of his case.

"Please, take a seat," Piquery said.

Newt obeyed and glanced at the people in the room. Conrad stood off to one side. President Piquery sat behind her desk, studying him carefully. Behind her stood Rufus Hardin, another Auror.

"First of all, Scamander," Piquery started. "I want you to know that all three of us believe your wife is innocent."

Newt looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've known Tina for many years and I don't believe she would follow Grindelwald for any reason. Even though she once attacked a No-maj, she didn't do it to expose the wizarding world, she did it to protect a child. Besides, she got her job back for helping to catch Grindelwald. Even if she was working for him, she's too smart to risk losing her job by helping him escape."

Suddenly angry, Newt demanded, "If you think she's innocent, then why did you arrest her?"

"Because there is enough evidence for us to be required to arrest her," Hardin offered. "How much of it is real is still to be determined. Unfortunately, one of the people pushing for her arrest is one of the most powerful wizards in the country, and by powerful I mean rich."

"John Clayton?" Newt guessed.

"Yes."

Newt frowned. "But what does he have against her?"

"We suspect that he's afraid of what might happen to him if she became the Director of Magical Security," Hardin said.

Newt looked between the two of them. "What?" he managed.

Piquery spoke. "Clayton has ways of finding out what's happening in MACUSA and your wife had been requesting an investigation on him. She believed he was involved in the accident four months ago; the one that nearly exposed the wizarding community. We also suspect he didn't want her investigating the suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of Phillip O'Neal which would have been easy if she became the Director of Magical Security."

"But why would Clayton assume Tina would replace O'Neal as the Director of Magical Security?" Newt asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Because she was going to," Picquery replied.

Newt started. "She never told me."

"She didn't know," Hardin said. "She's by far the best Auror there is. Unfortunately, he built up a case against her before the decision could be officially made. I was forced to take the position and I'm not particularly happy about it."

"What case does he have against her?" Newt asked.

"O'Neal died shortly before Grindelwald's escape. Clayton claims she killed him so she could have his position because that would make it easier for her to help Grindelwald escape if she was in charge of keeping him locked up."

Newt frowned. "But he escaped before she was promoted."

"Yes, and we pointed that out," Hardin said. "Clayton said that she must have thought someone was onto her so she had to act sooner than planned."

"But how could anyone believe Tina killed O'Neal?" Newt demanded.

"She was at his house that day and was seen in his office later that afternoon," Picquery said. "Now, we know the reason for this was that she had to pick up some documents and had offered to take something back to his office but it will be hard to prove."

"What are you going to do?" Newt asked nervously.

"We will be doing everything we can to clear her name but we believe it would be best if she was out of the country or even off the continent," Piquery replied. "We need to find a way for her to escape, but it needs to look as though she's escaping alone."

"What?" Newt said. "What are you suggesting?"

"Would it be possible for you to come up with an excuse to go to England?"

"I - I'm supposed to go to England for a book signing. I leave in two days." He paused. "I never told Tina but I had bought her a ticket as well. I meant to surprise her."

"That's good," Picquery said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"It is?" Newt raised his eyebrows, unsure of what she was saying.

"Yes, she'll be able to leave the country legally."

"But won't they notice that? I mean, it will be suspicious enough when I leave the country."

"We'll be able to keep anyone from finding anything out," Hardin said. "Also, we'll give you her wand so she'll have that but we won't report it as missing until after you've gone. Then it'll look like she's still in the country, even after she's gone."

Conrad came forward and handed Newt Tina's wand. He took it carefully, running his fingers along the smooth wood of the handle before slipping it into his pocket.

"But how is she supposed to get away from MACUSA?" he asked.

"We're still not sure," Hardin admitted.

Conrad spoke up. "I think I've got a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Tina woke to the sound of her cell being opened. She looked up to see Conrad pushing the door open.

"Come on, Scamander," he said. "President Picquery and Hardin want to see you."

Tina got to her feet wordlessly and started towards Conrad. When she reached him, he grabbed her by the upper arm and escorted her up to one of the interrogation chambers. President Picquery and Hardin were both behind the desk and off to one side was . . .

"Newt," she breathed.

Conrad released her and she ran over to her husband. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She kissed him back desperately. Part of her wondered how this was possible. She was a prisoner and had been, she assumed, brought here for questioning. Newt didn't work as an Auror and only Aurors questioned prisoners. Besides, even if he was an Auror, as her husband, it would be illegal for him to question her.

Hundreds of questions swam around her mind. She finally decided to ask what was going on but when she pulled away what she said was, "Are you still going to England?"

"Yes, Tina, but-"

"I thought so," she mumbled. "I had hoped you'd be here for the trial."

Newt pushed her hair out of her face. "No, Tina. You're coming with me."

"What?" she gasped staring at her husband.

"Ms. Goldstei- Mrs. Scamander," President Picquery said. Tina turned, still clinging to Newt. "Many of us know you're innocent but it will be safer for you if you're out of the country. It will be easier for us to work on proving your innocence if you're not here. You're going to have to escape."

"But if I escape it will just make me look guilty," Tina pointed out.

"That's true, but with you in England they can't do anything about it and it will buy us the time we need to prove your innocence."

"How am I supposed to escape?" Tina asked sounding slightly resigned.

"Conrad will explain the plan since he came up with it."

Conrad stepped forward. "We've scheduled your trial to take place tomorrow, just when the boat for England leaves. Two Aurors - myself and one other - will be escorting you. When we reach the main entrance to MACUSA, you are to seize my wand and stun both the other Auror and me."

"You?" Tina frowned.

"Yes, it has to look convincing. Once you've stunned us, you need to run out of MACUSA, stunning anyone who tries to stop you. The guard at the door will hopefully be someone on our side but you'll probably have to stun him anyway.

"Once you're out of MACUSA, you'll Apparate to the docks. Mr. Scamander will be waiting for you there."

"Where exactly will you be?" Tina asked her husband.

"The same corner we Disapparated from when I returned to New York."

Tina nodded and smiled. Resisting the urge to kiss Newt again, she turned back to Conrad. "But what about your wand? How will you get that back?"

"I won't be holding my wand." The Auror pulled a wand out of his pocket. "I'll have this wand. It's one that belonged to a criminal who was executed several years ago. Nobody will notice if it's missing." Conrad offered the wand to Tina. She took it gingerly. Gripping the handle, she brought the wand down through the air, red sparks trailing from the tip. She shuddered and handed it back. She hated the feeling of the wand but she knew she could use it.

"How morbid," she murmured.

"It is, a bit. Feel free to snap it in half and chuck it in the ocean once you're on the boat."

Tina frowned slightly. "But I won't have a wand."

"I have your wand, sweetheart."

Tina turned to her husband who pulled her wand out of his pocket. She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Then her worried frown returned.

"And what if this doesn't work?"

"Mrs. Scamander," Hardin said. You are our best Auror. If it wasn't for this incident, you'd have been made the Director of Magical Security." Tina gasped quietly at this. "There are many of us who would risk losing our job and reputation to help protect yours."

Tina felt herself blush slightly. "Thank you."

"Come," President Picquery motioned towards Conrad and Hardin. "Let's give these two some privacy."

The two Aurors nodded and Conrad said he'd be waiting outside. The three of them left, leaving the Scamanders alone in the room.

"Oh, Tina," Newt breathed, gently pushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her softly and she let herself relax. She tried not to think about the fact that this might be their last moment together.

Tina broke the kiss and rested her head on Newt's shoulder, burying her face in his neck. "I'm worried," she mumbled. "What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to me . . . or to you?"

Newt reached up to stroke her hair. "Just remember, worrying means you suffer twice."

Tina smiled weakly and let out a quiet chuckle. Newt pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine," he murmured. "We'll be fine and we'll be on our way to England before we know it."

They stood together for several moments, neither one of them wanting to move away. Tina was crying softly. She knew she needed to go but she didn't want to leave. Eventually, she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I have to go," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Newt replied. "I hope you know that you're the only person I've ever really loved."

Tina nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and quickly making her way to the door, pulling it open before she could change her mind. Conrad grabbed her gently by the arm and led her back down to her cell.

The next morning, Tina was pacing back and forth in her cell when Conrad and Reese reached it. They opened the door and pointed their wands at her.

"Come!" Conrad barked. Tina slowly approached the two Aurors who grabbed her by the arms and escorted her to the elevator. The ride up was tense. Tina was nervous and she could tell Conrad was too. Reese was the only one who seemed relaxed.

When they reached the main entrance to MACUSA, Tina carefully kept an eye on Conrad. They made their way towards the center of the room. A moment later, Conrad inclined his head slightly and Tina knew that was her signal to go.

She lunged towards him and snatched the wand out of his hand. Pointing it behind her, she stunned Reese without looking. She felt bad about stunning her; they had worked together several times.

Shaking the guilt from her mind, Tina pointed the wand at Conrad and stunned him. She started running towards the exit. Spells flew past her. She shot a stunning spell at everyone who she was firing spells at her. Judging by the sounds, many of her spells were finding their marks.

Tina reached the door. The guard was raising his wand. She stunned him then jumped over his body and burst out of the building. She ran as fast as she could, nearly crashing into No-majs. She knew she must have looked suspicious, running through the streets of New York, clutching a thin stick. People were shouting and she could hear some of them beginning to chase her.

A couple of people up ahead looked ready to intercept her. _Time to get out of here_, she realized. She dove headfirst into the nearest alley and Disapparated.

Newt jumped at the sound of someone Apparating. He looked up to see Tina appear. She dived out of thin air, rolling a few feet on the ground before coming to a stop. He rushed over and helped her to her feet.

"You made it," he breathed.

"Yes, but we might want to make it onto the boat in case anyone shows up."

"Right." Newt grabbed her hand and led her out of the alley. They kept their heads down as they made their way through the crowd. Quickly making their way up the gangplank, they handed their tickets to the officer and found their room.

Tina decided to stay in Newt's case until they were well away from land. Once Newt informed her it was safe to come out, she made her way up to the duck and leaned over the railing, staring out across the dark water. It was getting dark and there were very few people on the deck so she pulled out the wand she had taken from Conrad and pointed it at the waves. She fired a few spells, making the water splash up each time one hit.

She felt Newt approach. "Here's your wand," he said, handing it to her. She took it and slipped it into her pocket. Then she took the other wand in both hands and snapped it in half. Newt winced.

_They must have snapped his wand in half when he was expelled_, she realized.

She offered her husband half the wand. He took it gingerly and Tina gave his free hand a squeeze as they threw the wand halves far into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship arrived at London in the evening. It was slowly getting dark as they made their way off the boat. When they got through customs, Newt led Tina to a corner and helped her down into the case. She wasn't wanted in England but they didn't know what kind of connections Clayton might have in there and they didn't want to risk anyone recognizing her.

Newt snapped the case closed behind his wife and picked it up. Glancing around, he Disapparated, appearing at the end of his street. He made his way down the row of buildings until he reached his house. Then he climbed the steps and dug in his pocket for his keys. As he raised the key to the lock he heard a crack behind him. He spun around. Two people stood in the darkening street. He gasped quietly.

"Queenie? Jacob? What are you doing here?" he stammered as he made his way down the steps.

"Visiting you," Queenie replied, pulling him into a hug. "Your letter said you were arriving today. We assumed you'd be here by now but you just got here."

"We arrived a little later than estimated," Newt said. He gave Jacob a hug.

"Where's Tina?" Jacob asked. "Your letter said she'd be coming."

"Uh - In my case," Newt replied, gesturing to the object in question.

"What do you mean she's on the run from MACUSA?" Queenie gasped. Her shocked expression turned into a scowl and Newt thought he heard her murmur, "That crook."

"I'll explain once we're inside," he said, mostly to Jacob. They climbed the stairs and Newt grabbed the handle of the door. He turned it and pushed. The door swung open.

_Bunty must be here_, he thought. He led the Kowlaskis to his living room. It was a small room. He had never needed it to hold more than two people.

"It's not too small, honey," Queenie said, cutting through his thoughts. "You have a lovely house."

"Thank you," Newt replied. He started to crouch down to set his case on the floor but a slight commotion from a door off to one side caused him to straighten up. His assistant stumbled into the room, her wand raised.

"Newt!" she gasped.

"Hello, Bunty," he said, offering her a smile.

Bunty quickly lowered her wand. "I didn't know you were coming," she stammered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Newt frowned. "I wrote a letter saying I was arriving on the sixteenth. Didn't you get it?"

Bunty looked embarrassed. "Oh, right," she mumbled. "I got it. I just didn't realize today was the sixteenth."

She glanced behind Newt. "Who are they?"

"Oh - uh - right. This is Jacob and Queenie Kowalski. They're from New York but they live in London now." He turned to his brother and sister-in-law. "Would you like some -"

"Tea?" Queenie finished. "We'd love some tea."

"Uh - Bunty, is there any tea in the house?"

"Yes, I'll go get it for you," she offered.

"That's not necessary. I can get it myself," Newt protested.

"No, it's not a problem," Bunty insisted. She turned to leave.

"Bunty," Newt called after her. "Do we have any coffee?"

Bunty gave him a confused look. "No. I don't drink it and I thought you didn't either."

Newt shrugged. "That's alright."

Bunty vanished from the room and Newt set his case on the ground. He opened it and looked inside. Tina appeared at the bottom of the ladder.

"What's going on up there?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips. "It doesn't usually take that long to Apparate. Did you forget how?"

Newt grinned. Sorry, I got distracted."

"By what?" Tina demanded, a confused frown forming on her face.

Newt's smile widened. "Come up and see for yourself."

Curious, Tina began climbing the ladder. When she reached the top, she glanced around the room. Her face broke into a grin.

"Queenie!" she exclaimed. She scrambled out of the case and ran to her sister, flinging her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hello, Tina," she said.

Tina freed herself from her sister's grip and gave Jacob a hug. Newt mumbled something about needing to check something and vanished up a staircase.

"It's been so long since we've seen you," Queenie said.

Tina shrugged. "It's only been three months," she reminded.

"I know," Queenie sighed, watching as her sister lowered the lid of Newt's case and snapped it shut.

Tina heard someone come into the room. She straightened up and turned, expecting to see her husband. Instead, it was a red-haired woman, awkwardly carrying a tray with a teapot and a number of cups. She froze when she saw Tina. The two women stared at each other.

"Who are you?" they demanded in unison.

Queenie came forward. "Teen, this is Newt's assistant, Bunty."

"Ah, yes," Tina said, remembering that Newt had mentioned her.

"This is my sister, Tina," Queenie finished. She took the tray from Bunty. Waving her wand, she created a couple of extra cups and proceeded to pour the tea. Newt came back into the room.

"Tina, I'm sorry but we don't have any coffee." He noticed Bunty. "Oh, I see you've met my assistant."

"Yes, and I don't need coffee. I can drink tea." She offered him a smile.

Everyone got their cup of tea. Bunty took a seat in a corner and Jacob and Newt were soon deep in a conversation about magical creatures. Queenie pulled Tina off to one side.

"You might want to let Newt be the one to tell her you're married," she whispered.

Tina frowned slightly and started to ask why.

"Because he knows her better. Plus, she kinda has a crush on him. . . . And no, he hasn't even noticed. Not really."

Tina blushed, embarrassed that her sister had heard the doubt in her mind.

"It's okay to feel that way. It's only natural," Queenie assured. "Even I feel that way sometimes and I know for a fact that I'm the only one Jacob loves."

Eventually, Queenie decided it was time for supper. She and Jacob had brought a basket of food and set about preparing it. Bunty excused herself and left, leaving the family to eat together. After supper, Newt showed the others his basement and all the creatures in it. Then the Kowalskis went home.

Newt and Tina went up to their room and Tina went back down into the case to get her luggage. She climbed back into the room and changed. Then she crawled onto the bed and curled up next to her husband who sat reading.

"It was nice to see Queenie and Jacob again," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Newt reached up to stroke her hair. "Yes, it was," he agreed.

"I know it's only been three months since we last saw them but it feels like forever."

"It does, a bit" Newt chuckled. They were quiet for a moment before Newt spoke again. "Maybe tomorrow we can show you a bit of London."

"Are you happy to be back in England?" Tina asked.

"A little, now that you were able to come with me."

Tina smiled. "I remember the last time you went to England. It was four months ago and I was so upset because I had work and couldn't come. Queenie and Jacob had moved two months before and I had really wanted to visit them."

Newt laughed. "But it didn't matter because you got to see them a month later."

"Because when you got back, you proposed and they came for the wedding," Tina finished.

Newt leaned down and kissed her. "You know, I probably wouldn't have proposed when I did if it wasn't for your sister. I had been thinking about asking you for a few weeks before I went to England but I was too afraid. Then, just before I left, Queenie told me that if she didn't get a wedding invitation soon I would 'face the consequences'."

"That sounds like Queenie," Tina laughed.

She and Newt slipped under the covers and he turned the lights out.

"I love you," he murmured.

Tina snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you too."

Tian woke up to find herself alone. She climbed out of bed, put on her slippers, and made her way downstairs. She found Newt in the kitchen, setting food on the table.

"Good morning, darling," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her lips. "I was just about to go up and get you."

They ate breakfast. Then Tina went back upstairs and changed into her usual pants and blouse before joining her husband in the basement. She helped him as he fed his creatures. Eventually, Bunty arrived and the three of them finished up quickly.

Tina was standing by the lake when Bunty approached her.

"So, you're here visiting your sister?" she asked.

Tina turned. "That's one of the reasons I'm in London."

"One?"

"Yes. We're also here for Newt's book signing. That's why we had the boat tickets. He didn't actually tell me he had gotten me a ticket. I don't know if I would have been able to get off work though."

"But you're here," Bunty pointed out.

Tina nodded. "That's because Grindelwald escaped and John Clayton, one of the richest and most influential wizards in New York, accused me of having helped him escape. He built up a case against me and I was arrested."

Bunty glanced at her. "Then how are you here?"

Tina shrugged. "It's kinda complicated. Some of the people in charge of MACUSA didn't believe I was guilty so they helped me escape. I -"

But Tina didn't get to finish her story because something shoved her and she stumbled, toppling off the platform into the lake below. She came to the surface, spluttering. Swimming back to the platform, she tried to figure out what had pushed her. When she didn't see anything, her first thought was Dougal, the Demiguise, but then she saw Newt standing on a nearby staircase. He was chuckling and his wand was in his hand.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander!" Tina called. She pulled herself out of the water. "Get over here right now!"

Newt lowered his head in mock shame and shuffled over to where Bunty and a dripping Tina stood. She was struggling not to smile.

"You're gonna pay for that, Mr. Scamander," she said. When he reached her, she jumped at him, pulling him into a soaking wet hug.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Tina turned them so Newt's back was to the water. Pulling away, she placed her hands on his chest. He seemed to realize what she was doing.

"Tina, you wouldn't dare."

Tina grinned. "Try me."

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein Sca-"

He didn't get to finish her name because just then she gave him a shove and he fell backward into the water.

Bunty started laughing and Tina pulled out her wand. She cast a spell and her clothes slowly began drying out. Bunty frowned slightly.

"It sounded like he was about to say Scamander," she said.

Tina shrugged. "You'll have to ask him what he was going to say when he comes back up." She watched the rippling water. _Why isn't he coming up?_

"Something's wrong," Bunty said a few moments later. "He should have come up by now." She gasped slightly. "This _is_ the Kelpie's lake. The Kelpie can be dangerous. What if it got him?"

Tina shook her head. "No, Newt's not stupid. He knows how to handle any creature. Besides, he wouldn't have pushed me in there if I could've gotten hurt."

Bunty was now kneeling at the edge of the platform. Tina joined her, trying to see int he deep water. She was getting nervous.

"I'm going after him," Bunty declared.

Tina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll go. I'm already wet." She knew the real reason she didn't want Bunty to go was that she was being overprotective but she didn't care. She cast a spell to allow her to breathe underwater then dived in.

The lake was dark and it was difficult to see.

_Lumos._

The tip of her wand lit up and she held it out in front of her. She could see a figure in the water below her. Kicking her feet, she swam downwards. Soon, she could make out her husband's features. He was suspended in the water, a mischievous grin on his face.

When Tina reached him, he shot upwards. She followed him. His head broke the surface of the water a moment before hers.

"That wasn't funny," she protested in response to his laughs.

"I only did it because you pushed me in," Newt chuckled.

"You pushed me in first!"

Newt grinned. "Fair enough." He gave her an innocent look and she had to fight the urge to kiss him. Instead, she shoved his head back under the water. Then she swam to the platform and climbed out for the second time that morning.

"If we couldn't use magic to dry our clothes out I'd be a lot more upset with you than I am," Tina said as she helped Newt onto the platform. He gave her a lopsided grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt rolled over to find his wife staring at him sleepily. He jumped slightly and she started giggling.

"I didn't know you were awake," he protested.

"I didn't know _you_ were awake but I didn't nearly jump out of bed the moment you turned," Tina replied, grinning mischievously.

"You could see and feel that I was turning so you could guess I was awake. You weren't moving so I thought you were still asleep. Then I roll over and find you staring at me," Newt explained defensively.

She laughed and he kissed her. Then he climbed out of bed and reached for his shirt.

"Today's your book signing, isn't it?" Tina asked.

Newt turned to respond but found himself unable to speak. Tina was beautiful. She had sat up and was facing him, leaning sideways against the headboard. The light streamed through the window above the bed. It lit up her face which was framed by her dark, sleep-mussed hair.

Her expression shifted to one of concern. "Newt, are you okay?"

Newt took a moment to gather himself. "Uh - yes. I . . ." He paused and blushed. "I don't think I tell you enough how beautiful you are," he breathed.

Tina blushed. "You've told me more than enough times, especially since it's not true."

Newt's reaction was immediate. He was on the bed in an instant, kneeling in front of her on hands and knees, his face inches from hers.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," he said firmly. "You are a beautiful woman and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Her blush deepened and she shifted her gaze away from his face, staring at the sheets below him.

"I love you, Tina," he continued gently. "I love everything about you." He shifted his weight to one arm so he could raise the other hand to lift Tina's chin. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again. Lowering his hand, he crawled off the bed and began changing. A few minutes later, Tina repeated her question.

"I asked if today was your book signing."

Newt sighed. "Yes." He turned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand why they've scheduled it on Christmas Eve."

Tina had gotten out of bed and changed. She picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her hair as she spoke. "I think Christmas Eve is the perfect day for a book signing. Especially since it's a Saturday. More people will be able to come."

"I don't want more people," Newt whined. "I don't like people."

Tina made her way over and pulled him into a hug. "I know, but I'll be there with you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Newt sighed. "I know."

Tina released him and they left the room. As they made their way down the stairs he said, "Bunty should be here soon. I asked her to come early so we could finish up with the creatures before the book signing."

They reached the kitchen and Newt began preparing breakfast but Tina's next words made him falter.

"When are you going to tell her we're married?"

Newt turned slowly. "What?"

"Bunty. When are you gonna tell her?" Tina repeated. "We've been here for a week. When are you going to tell her we're married?"

"She doesn't know?"

Tina shook her head. "You haven't told her. How would she?"

"You could have told her," Newt said.

"Queenie told me not to. She said you need to."

Newt frowned slightly. "Sometimes I don't understand your sister," he muttered.

"Well, I don't always understand her either," Tina admitted. "But I do trust her." She paused. "So when are you gonna tell Bunty?"

"I will," Newt mumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor. "Soon."

Tina nodded, seemingly satisfied. She turned away and began setting the table. Just then, Bunty arrived carrying a couple of letters. She handed them to Newt and Tina offered her something to eat. She accepted as Newt examined the letters. One had his full name and address on it and was sealed with the Flourish and Blotts seal.

_Probably a reminder about the book signing_, he thought.

The second letter was in a clean white envelope addressed simply to "Scamander". The handwriting was vaguely familiar but Newt couldn't quite place it.

The three of them sat down and ate breakfast. When they were done, Tina sent the dishes flying to the sink where they began washing themselves and Newt opened the letters. He started with the one from Flourish and Blotts. As he suspected, it was a reminder that they wanted him there by 10:00 for his book signing.

Newt opened the second envelope curiously. There were two things in it: a folded piece of parchment and what appeared to be a page from a newspaper. He set the newspaper down on the table with the envelope and opened the letter. He read the first line.

_Newt and Tina Scamander,_

He frowned. The only people who knew he and Tina were married were all in New York but most people in New York didn't know where Tina was.

_Then who wrote this?_ he wondered. His eyes slid to the bottom of the page where a name was signed.

_Serephina Picquery_

"Tina, you might want to see this," Newt said. Tina slid her chair over and looked at the letter. They read it silently together.

_Newt and Tina Scamander,_

_I trust by now you are safely in London and have been for a while. I am writing this letter two days after you left. I don't know how long it will take to reach you but it may be a while as it has to be sent unofficially and we must be very careful not to let anyone intercept it._

_As I am writing this we have begun our investigation. We have discovered that much of the evidence against you, Tina, is a lot less definite than it seems. Hopefully, by the time you receive this letter, we'll have made some real progress and you'll hear from us again soon._

_Tina, I'm afraid that this investigation to prove you guilty, the fact that nearly half of MACUSA's Aurors have been tasked with searching for you, and that you're not here to help will make it very difficult for us to follow any leads we may have pertaining to Grindelwald's location. As of right now, we believe he is still in America but it's difficult to be sure._

_Hardin just came in with some good news. It seems we're already making progress. This morning, Conrad suggested that we look into what Clayton's been up to these last few months. It seems you were right, Tina. No one seems to be able to remember what he was doing at the time of the accident or at the time of O'Neal's death. Hopefully, this information will lead somewhere and will help us clear your name._

_Considering how quickly things are moving, I expect this whole thing should be over before Christmas. Newt, I understand your book signing is on December 24. I see no reason for Tina not to attend as herself. Even if this is not over by then, Clayton shouldn't be able to reach you in London, no matter what contacts he has there._

_I hope this letter reaches you before then as it is being taken to England by a friend of mine who isn't exactly sure when he will be arriving there._

_Please remember we believe in you, Tina, and are doing everything we can to help you. You are our best Auror and we can get little done without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Serephina Picquery_

_P.S. I've included a cutting from today's newspaper. We tried to keep this incident quiet but I suspect Clayton paid quite a lot to get it on the front page. I thought you might like to take a look at it._

Tina picked up the newspaper cutting and unfolded it. Newt glanced at it and read the heading.

**Auror Escapes After Being Accused of Aiding Grindelwald**

"You know, I don't think Clayton paid extra to get it on the front page," Newt mused. "I'm sure the name Grindelwald did it for him."

"You're probably right," Tina said, smoothing out the page. Then the two of them bent over it and began reading the article.

_Rumor has it that Porpentina Scamander, née Goldstein, one of MACUSA's best Aurors, was to become the Director of Magical Security after the death of the former Director, the late Phillip O'Neal. However, it seems that she may be the one responsible for his death. She was seen leaving his house on the day he died._

_Scamander may have gotten away with killing O'Neal if she hadn't been so hasty with her next actions. A few weeks after O'Neal's death, Gellert Grindelwald escaped MACUSA. It was immediately apparent that he had had help._

_Scamander was arrested a few days later. Her trial was to take place two days ago. However, as she was being escorted through MACUSA, Scamander seized a wand and made her escape. Her current whereabouts are unknown but it seems she is still in New York. Anyone who sees her should contact MACUSA. However, the should in no way engage her as she is carrying a wand and may kill anyone who approaches her._

Tina finished reading the article and let out a laugh.

"May kill anyone who approaches her," she read out loud. Her laughter dissolved into giggles.

"Why is that funny?" asked Bunty, a confused expression on her face. She had been sitting quietly as they read through the letter and the article and obviously couldn't know what they were about.

Tina turned the paper around so Bunty could see the picture. It was an older picture and Tina looked miserable in it. "They're talking about me," she explained. "When I escaped I stunned a whole bunch of people but I didn't kill anyone, I've never killed anyone, but they're claiming I would."

Bunty reached forward. "Can I see that?"

Tina slowly handed her the paper, glancing at Newt as she did so. He was staring at the table, occasionally glancing up at Bunty through his hair. He looked up at Tina, just as Bunty took the paper. Tina raised her eyebrows, giving her husband a meaningful look, and tilted her head ever so slightly in the direction of the other woman. Newt's gaze flickered across the table to his assistant.

"Bunty," he started hesitantly, leaning forward slightly.

But Bunty was already studying the newspaper. Her eyes widened as she read and both Tina and Newt knew what she had seen. She lowered the paper slowly, her gaze traveling up to the two of them. She stared at the two of them, her gaze flickering between them then down to their hands which rested on the table. Newt had begun nervously twisting his ring around his finger and Tina was fighting not to do the same.

Before anyone could say anything, Bunty had scrambled to her feet and ran from the room. Tina let out a long breath.

"You should have told her sooner, Newt," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"She would have reacted the same way," he mumbled.

"Probably," Tina agreed. "But I think it would have been better for her to have heard it from you than from a newspaper."

Newt glanced at the door to his basement where Bunty had run to just moments before.

"Can you go talk to her?" he asked.

Tina raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

"Please?"

Newt turned to her and Tina sighed. The look on his face was impossible to refuse.

"Fine, but you're coming too. You've got to talk to her yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Newt let Tina lead him down into the basement. They found Bunty preparing a bucket of feed. She worked quickly but her motions weren't smooth. They would stop abruptly and she was throwing the feed into the bucket with more force than was necessary.

"Bunty," Tina said softly.

"What?" Bunty snapped, setting the bucket down roughly. She turned and glared at Tina.

"I know why you're upset and-"

"Do you?" Bunty interrupted.

Tina nodded. "I know how you feel about Newt."

"How would you?"

"My sister told me," Tina said simply.

"How would she know?" Bunty demanded.

Tina shrugged. "Queenie knows everything about everyone she meets."

Bunty frowned. She turned around quickly and Newt suspected she was trying not to cry.

"Listen, Bunty," Tina continued. "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you earlier. I don't have a good excuse. You see, my sister told me that Newt should be the one to tell you that we're married. I don't always know her reasons for saying things but I do trust her judgment. I should have realized that Newt probably wouldn't have told you without someone telling him to."

"But he didn't tell me," Bunty said bitterly.

Newt stared at the floor, an embarrassed expression on his face. He felt Tina tug on his arm so he glanced up at her. She gestured to Bunty and he knew she wanted him to say something.

"Bunty, I was going to tell you today. I didn't realize you didn't know. Tina told me you didn't know this morning so I was going to tell you but you saw that newspaper first."

Bunty didn't respond so Newt went on hesitantly.

"You're not too upset with me, are you?"

Bunty hesitated and slowly shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I'm not upset. I always knew you never noticed me, at least not in that way. I just wish you had told me you were married sooner."

"I know," Newt said. "I"m sorry."

"It's okay."

Newt hesitated. "You are still coming to the book signing, right?"

Bunty offered him a small smile. "Yes, of course."

Newt, Tina, and Bunty arrived at Flourish and Blotts at 10:05.

"You're late!" Queenie said as they came in through the back of the shop. "Oh, I see. Well, come on then." She dragged them to the main part of the shop. They came to a long desk that had many copies of Newt's book stacked on it. Jacob was waiting there. He waved cheerfully when they appeared. A nervous-looking man approached them.

"Thank Merlin," he said. "We open in ten minutes. Is your brother coming again, Scamander?"

"Uh - I believe so," Newt murmured.

Just then, the door to the back of the shop swung open and two people came through. Tina guessed that the man was Newt's brother, Theseus, but she recognized the woman at once. She had seen her picture several times. It was Leta Lestrange. Tina felt a pang of jealousy. Then she felt Queenie's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hello, Newt," Theseus said. "It's been quite some time since we've seen you."

"I've been out of the country," Newt said.

"Well," Leta started. "We have something exciting news."

"Really?"

"Yes," Theseus said. "Leta and I are engaged. We're getting married."

Newt looked up in surprise. "You are? Congratulations!" he exclaimed. "When?"

"Next year; June," Leta responded, flashing a smile at Theseus.

"Well, I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Newt," Theseus said.

Leta's gaze fell on Tina. She was standing a few feet behind Newt, her hands in the pockets of her coat. Queenie and Jacob stood directly behind her.

"And who are your friends?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Uh-" Newt glanced at them. "That's Jacob and Queenie Kowalski," he said, gesturing to them. "And this is Tina."

They all shook hands and Leta turned to Tina.

"You're Tina Goldstein, right?" she asked.

Tina started. "I - Uh - I mean-"

"You're the one who's been writing to Newt," Leta went on.

"Yes, I have been. I mean, I was. I haven't written to him in months," Tina stammered.

"Well, I haven't seen him in months either. It's pretty difficult to write to someone who's constantly traveling," Leta sighed. She grinned at Newt. "You really need to settle down."

"But I have settled down," Newt protested. "I haven't traveled anywhere in months."

"You haven't?" Theseus broke in. "Then where have you been all this time?"

"I - I've been in New York," Newt stammered.

"What are you doing in New York?" Theseus demanded.

"I live there. I'm working for MACUSA," Newt explained.

"You live there?" Theseus exclaimed, looking startled but Leta looked suspicious. She glanced between Newt and Tina.

"Are you sure there's no other reason?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

Newt and Tina glanced at each other. They were both blushing slightly and neither one knew what to say.

"Mercy Lewis," Queenie groaned. "What are we gonna do with the two of you? I mean, I understand why Tina's uncomfortable explaining this to two people she's never met but you have no excuse, Newt. You've known them your whole life."

Newt was obviously embarrassed but he looked ready to argue.

"Yes, I know that you only met Leta when you were eleven," Queenie went on, exasperated. "And that you've only been friends with her since you were thirteen." She paused. "Newt, I've heard every one of those excuses before. Just tell them."

"Tell us what?" Theseus asked.

"Are they dating?" Leta guessed.

Queenie shrugged. "Ask them," she said, gesturing to Newt and Tina. She looked at her brother-in-law and sighed. "If you don't tell them, Newt, honey, I will. And I'll also tell them something else. Something even more embarrassing which I'm sure both Theseus and Tina would love to hear."

Newt looked at her suddenly, his eyes wide. He knew it wasn't an empty threat. Queenie knew everything about him, including all the things he hoped nobody would ever find out. None of it was bad, just very embarrassing.

Theseus turned back to Queenie. "Look, M-"

"Call me Queenie."

"Right, Queenie, you should probably just tell us. Newt is a very shy person."

Queenie was studying Newt again. "No, he's gonna tell you."

Newt glanced up to see Leta and Theseus looking at him expectantly.

"I - Uh - We-" he stammered. "We're not dating. We stopped dating three months ago."

Leta and Theseus looked confused.

"And?" Leta prompted.

Tina rolled her eyes and stepped towards her husband. Taking his hand in hers, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What he's trying to say," she explained, "is that we got married three months ago."

Leta and Theseus stared at them in shock.

"Ma-married," Theseus stammered.

Newt and Tina nodded slowly.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "My little brother is married! He got married before I did!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lea asked.

"And why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Theseus demanded.

"No one was invited to the wedding," Newt mumbled. "Only Jacob and Queenie."

Just then, the man appeared and told them it was time to start. They all moved to stand behind the desk as people came into the bookstore. The reporters and photographers came first, asking questions and snapping pictures.

Newt shifted nervously as the cameras flashed. He reached for Tina's hand and she let him take it, giving his a reassuring squeeze. He tugged on her arm, trying to pull her closer so she moved to stand beside him.

"It's okay, Newt," she murmured so that only he could hear. "I'm right here, honey."

He glanced at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he turned and began hesitantly answering the reporters' questions.

As the book signing wore on, Tina fell to talking with Leta and Theseus who demanded to know how she and Newt had met. She told them the story, Queenie adding anything she was too embarrassed to say.

When she finished Leta turned to Queenie.

"How is it you seem to know-"

"Exactly what people are going to say before they say it?" Queenie finished, grinning mischievously.

Leta looked taken aback. "Yes," she stammered. "That exactly."

"I'm a Legilimens," she said. "I have been my whole life."

Theseus looked startled, then impressed. He quickly began asking Queenie questions about Legilimency. Tina excused herself and made her way over to her husband. He finished signing a book and handed it to a young woman before turning to Tina.

"Hello, darling," he murmured as he got to his feet. "I get a break now."

The man reappeared, carrying an envelope. He looked more at ease than he had in the morning. Pushing past the reporters who were hanging around the desk, hoping for an interview, the man came around and addressed them.

"This just arrived," he said, holding up the envelope. "It just says 'Scamander' so I'm not sure which of you it's for but judging by its looks I'd guess it's yours." He handed the envelope to Theseus and left. Theseus examined the envelope.

"This is from MACUSA," he noted with surprise.

"It's probably for one of them," Leta said, gesturing to Newt and Tina.

"Or both of them," Queenie suggested. "That's President Picquery's handwriting."

Tina started and reached for the envelope. Theseus handed it to her and she quickly broke the seal. She pulled out the letter and shakily unfolded it.

_Please let this be good news._

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Tina," her sister reassured her.

Tina offered her a nervous smile before silently reading the letter.

_Newt and Tina Scamander,_

_I've got some excellent news for the two of you. John Clayton was arrested this morning for breaking the Statute of Secrecy and attempting to expose the magical community, for the murder of Philip O'Neal, and for aiding in the escape of Grindelwald. Your suspicions were correct, Tina, and your name has been cleared._

_I'm sure you're wondering exactly what we found out about Clayton but I think you understand that I can't put that information in a letter. We'll explain everything to you when you return._

_Speaking of your return, another decision was made today. Tina, you have officially been promoted to the position of Director of Magical Security. You may consider the rest of your stay in London as a vacation. Don't worry about rushing back here but we will expect you to return shortly after the New Year._

_I hope the two of you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Sincerely,_

_Serephina Picquery_

Tina stared at the page in her hand. Queenie had let out a gasp. She rushed forward, pulling her sister into a hug.

"What is it?" Newt asked.

Tina handed him to the letter, still unable to speak. Queenie released her in order to watch his reaction. He let out a gasp and looked up at Tina, an expression of joy and relief on his face.

"Keep reading," Queenie urged. He did and his eyes widened.

"Director of Magical Security," he breathed.

"Yes," Queenie squealed. "Teenie's being promoted!"

Tina took the letter from her husband and glanced at it again. Her eyes widened as the realization finally hit her.

"Wait a minute, Newt," she breathed. "Director of Magical Security." She looked up at her husband. "That's the second highest position in MACUSA; second only to the President!"

Newt grinned. "I know," he replied, pulling her to him. "And no one deserves it more than you."

He pulled her into a kiss. She melted into it, letting the letter flutter to the table. She could hear the click of the cameras and could see the light from the flashes through her eyelids but none of it mattered.

_My name has been cleared_, she thought._ I'm safe, I've been promoted, and I still have Newt Scamander. I'll always have Newt Scamander._


End file.
